Leyenda del 1 de Agosto
by Amai do
Summary: Regresaron al lugar que los vio partir. Donde dejaron de se unos niños, para convertirse en leyenda. Feliz 1 de Agosto


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Hello everybody!

¿Alguien sabe qué fecha es hoy?... exacto, sólo basta con ver la fecha que marca tu compu o tu cel y _ta da!_, es **1° de Agosto**!

_Hip hip… (_aquí dicen hurra)

Hoy se cumplen 14 añotes desde que la aventura comenzó, desde que una puerta se abrió, desde que un grupo de niños se hicieron amigos de por vida… desde que la vida de muchos cambió (incluyendo la mía)

**Digimon no me pertenece**

Un muy pequeño fic conmemorativo.

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que acompañaron a esos niños en sus aventuras, y que por medio de estos fics, lo siguen haciendo…_

.

.

.

**Leyenda del 1° de Agosto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había sido un día muy agotador para todos los niños.

Llegar, ser asignados a una cabaña, instalarse, delegar comisiones, jugar, explorar el espacio, hacer nuevos amigos, jugar otra vez, comer, asearse y cenar… sólo eran un par de actividades que habían realizado en los primeros días de campamento que su escuela organizaba.

La noche ya había caído sobre la colina de la luz.

Los integrantes de la cabaña número ocho estaban fuera de ella, mientras veían que la fogata empezaba a crecer y crecer. Sus edades oscilaban entre los ocho y once años de edad, más el encargado, de trece años.

-Vaya sempai… sabe iniciar una fogata más rápido que un encendedor, ¡por eso lo admiro tanto! –expresó un niño morenito que comía todos los malvaviscos que el sempai había ido a traer desde la cabaña de víveres.

-Daisuke, no te comas todos… recuerda que aún no empezamos. –reprendió una niña.

El niño diez años se ruborizó. –Lo que tú digas, lucecita.

El sempai miró con diversión la escena.

Poco a poco los siete niños del lugar comenzaron a jugar y a contar anécdotas, al más puro estilo campero.

Era un momento agradable… incluso el sempai regresaba a ser un niño, aunque ya no estuviera en la primaria, ni aunque ya no fuera uno de ellos.

-…Entonces el monstruo vino y se comió a todos los niños del campamento. Y nadie volvió a saber de ellos. Dicen que por las noches, el monstruo viene y se lleva a los niños…fin. –terminó de explicar pasando la linterna al siguiente campero, que resultó ser la niña castañita defensora de los malvaviscos.

Miró con reproche al compañero que le había pasado dicho objeto.

-Pues no todos los monstros son malos.

-Lo dices muy segura… pero yo sé que no todos son malos. Hace dos años, un monstruo me salvó. –dijo el más pequeño en esa cabaña.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sí. –reafirmó el niño de ojos verdes. –Yo viajaba en un avión, y un monstruo que volaba nos ayudó, era un ave muy grande, y otro un insecto enorme.

Esa explicación hizo reír al comisionado de la cabaña.

-Es verdad… cuando estaba en Kinder y era chiquita yo también vi unos monstruos…estaba con mi mamá en la Torre de Tokio y allí salió un cactus gigante y un pájaro enorme naranja. –musitó una niña.

-¿De verdad Kawasaki? –preguntó el niño que había hablado anteriormente.

-Por supuesto. –respondió la niña con orgullo.

-Huy sí, en una ocasión, yo vi una pelea de monstruos por la computadora. –dijo una de las mayores.

-Sí me acuerdo que me lo dijiste, Miyako. –recordó el ojiverde.

El senpai estaba algo angustiado, los siete niños (incluida su hermana menor) no dejaban de hablar, incluso podía llegar a pasar un maestro y regañarlo. Además, los comentarios inocentes de esos niños, no hacían otra cosa más que ponerlo nostálgico.

-Chicos ya es hora de dormir. –dijo el adolescente, poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si apenas son las 11:00 pm. –expresó con desgana la chica de anteojos.

-Ey, ey, ey… no le digas nada al gran senpai. Si él dice que es hora de dormir… es hora de dormir. ¿Verdad?

El encargado sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. –Así es Daisuke…

-Ay no se vale… yo quería escuchar más historias.

-En otra ocasión será. –dijo otro senpai que se acercaba. –Me mandaron a vigilar que todos estuvieran dormidos. Pero parece que esta cabaña aún come malvaviscos.

-Tranquilo rubio, los críos ya están por irse a la cama. –dijo el castaño.

-¡No!, yo quiero más historias de monstruos. –expresó Inoue.

El monitor que acababa de llegar sonrió con ironía.

-¿Quieres historias de monstruos? –preguntó con suspenso. –Tu líder conoce una muy buena… y lo mejor de todo, real.

Los siete niños que estaban allí, tragaron duro.

-¿Real? –preguntaron al unisono.

-Oh, claro que sí. –el rubio lo miró con complicidad, el senpai castaño entendió a lo que se refería.

-No les quería contar esto porque probablemente no lo hubiesen creído, pero sí pasó en realidad.

Los chicos se acomodaron en el tronco que servía como banca.

Un aura misteriosa y mágica se apoderó de todos ellos, incluso la fogata comenzó a arder con mayor intensidad.

-Hay una leyenda… aquí en el campamento se conoce como la Leyenda del 1° de agosto.

-¿Cómo hoy? –preguntó un niño.

-Sí… como hoy. Se dice que hace dos años, siete niños de la cabaña número ocho fueron tragados por una ola inmensa e interdimensional que los llevó a un mundo extraño.

-¿Otro mundo?

-Un mundo de puros… MONSTRUOS.

Los chicos gritaron, bueno, la castañita no; incluso sonreía con complicidad.

-Allí había seres tan feos y grotescos que los querían destruir… estuvieron meses allí.

-¿Y regresaron? –preguntó la de los lentes.

-Sí… pero para llevarse a otra niña. –interrumpió el rubio.

-Se fueron los ocho.

-¿Y qué les pasó? –preguntó la más chica, Hiromi.

-Fueron a pelear contra el mal. Ellos habían sido elegidos.

-¿Y quién los eligió? –cuestionó Hida, queriendo saber toda la historia.

-Nadie lo sabe. –respondió el rubio con un toque de misterio.

-¿Y qué les pasó con los chicos?, ¿acaso ganaron contra los monstruos malos?

-Pero por supuesto que sí. –dijo orgullosamente el moreno. –También se hicieron de camaradas en ese lugar chico… se volvieron insdestructibles. Se volvieron leyendas vivientes, tanto en ese mundo, como en este campamento al regresar.

-¿Y cómo regresaron?

-Tampoco nadie lo sabe. –dijo el senpai. –Pero sí volvieron a este mundo.

-¿Y dónde están? –preguntó Daisuke, intrigado por la aventuras que se narraban.

El rubio monitor se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Por allí han de andar, viviendo de recuerdos… en busca de más aventuras.

-¿Y qué se requiere para ser elegido? –preguntó Motomiya, cerrando sus puños… acababa de idear otro sueño.

El líder de la cabaña rio en sus adentros. Algo le hacía identificarse con ese castaño de pelos de punta. –Primero… unos googles como los míos. –dijo con diversión.

-De acuerdo… ¿me los regalas?

El senpai se ofendió. –Claro que no… estos googles no se regalan. Yo me los gané al mostrar valor. Si quieres unos, debes ganártelos.

El niño los miró con asombro e ilusión. Su nueva meta era tenerlos.

-Un día serán míos.

El senpai nunca regalaría sus googles… al menos eso decía.

-¿Y acabaron con la oscuridad? –preguntó la niña Kawasaki.

-Sí… en ese momento. Pero mientras haya luz, habrá oscuridad. Debemos estar alerta.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, todos… -interrumpió una voz diferente a la que habían escuchado. –Es probable que en menos de lo que pienses, llegue una gran luz y te lleve a otro mundo. A final de cuentas, todos podemos ser elegidos.

Los senpais sonrieron con complicidad.

-Me mandaron para ordenar que apagaran la fogata y durmieran ya. Es casi media noche. –informó el peliazul.

El encargado asintió.

-Ya escucharon chicos. Ya tuvieron sus historias de monstruos, ya es hora de ir a la cama.

-Gracias Yagami-san. –musitó Miyako. –Me encantaría leer un libro que narre todas esas aventuras de los elegidos.

-Y a mí. –susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

Tras hacer reverencias necesarias, se marcharon a la cabaña y se ubicaron en sus literas respectivas.

-Me gustó eso que dijiste Joe… esperaré esa luz que nos lleve al Digimundo. –comentó la niña (no tan niña) Yagami.

-Gracias… fue un momento inspirador.

Los chicos se dedicaron a apagar la fogata, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo hacía.

-Yamato, tienes una llamada. –se escuchó la voz agitada de una chica. Los tres adolescentes identificaron esa voz al instante, sobretodo el nombrado.

Se giró inmediatamente con una sonrisa, y se amplió aún más al verla.

-Gracias, Sora. No debiste molestarte.

La pelirroja sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Anda… perdona por contestar.

El rubio no le dio importancia. A ella le podía perdonar prácticamente todo.

Contestó el celular y sonrió… -Hola Takeru, ¿cómo está todo allá en Francia?

Los chicos se sentaron en esos troncos.

Yamato puso a celular en altavoz para que recibieran saludos del rubio menor.

-¡Feliz 1° de agosto chicos! –se escuchó.

-Feliz día a ti también, TK. –dijo Hikari.

Eran los últimos momentos de ese día. Casi terminaba, y aunque en esa ocasión no hubiese podido hacer una reunión debido a las actividades del campamento al que fueron obligados a asistir debido a un castigo, sí se habían puesto de acuerdo para reunirse.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados.

-Ya estamos aquí. –dijo el chico de sexto grado.

-Te tardaste Izzy. –reprochó Taichi.

El pelirrojo se ruborizó. –Lo siento, es que Mimi no se conectaba. –expresó mientras ponía la legendaria Laptop amarilla en el centro para que todos viesen a la vaquerita.

-¡Hello Everybody! –saludó entusiasmada. -¡Wooo!, Sora, ¡Qué bien te ves!... ¿te has maquillado como te dije?

Ese comentario la hizo ruborizar, e incluso a los acompañantes.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que comentaron algo. Sólo había seis de los ocho. Pero a pesar de las barreras de la distancia, su amistada estaba completamente intacta.

El cómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos.

-¿Creen que la puerta se vuelva a abrir? –preguntó Joe.

-Por supuesto. –respondieron Hikari y Takeru (desde el celular). Su esperanza y luz seguía iluminando todo a su alrededor.

-Yo espero que sí. Hace un año creí que no, y justo al día siguiente, Gennai nos pidió ir. Al menos volvimos por unos momentos, pero lo hicimos. –respondió Sora.

-Además… las grandes aventuras nunca acaban. –dijo con terrible dulzura Mimi.

-Estoy seguro que la puerta volverá a abrirse. –afirmó Yamato, antes de tomar aire y empezar a tocar su armónica.

Con esa melodía llena de nostalgia y sentimiento, terminó ese segundo año que pasaban después de las aventuras. Sin siquiera imaginar que dentro de unos meses, nuevas aventuras empezarían para ellos y para nuevos colegas.

Sin darse cuenta los digivices de los seis comenzaron a brillar, y también la de los dos que se encontraban en otro país; eran sus amigos digimons que los esperaban y extrañaban en otro mundo.

Esa luz tan característica de ellos que brillaba en sus corazones y se visualizaba a través de sus digivices.

No sabían cómo ni porqué había llegado allí, pero así era esto. Así era … así era la aventura.

La melodía dejó de sonar, pero seguiría por siempre en sus corazones.

-Estoy seguro que habrá más aventuras pronto. -dijo Taichi, acariciando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sus googles. -Con o sin nosotros... pero espero que sea con nosotros.

Los chicos asintieron.

Cada uno de ellos manifestó su cualidad, y lo hacían todos los días.

Cada uno de ellos expresaba valor, amor, amistad, conocimiento, pureza, sinceridad, luz... pero sobretodo, esperanza. Esa esperanza de volver a vivir una aventura, y aunque tal vez no formaran parte al cien por ciento de la nueva historia, pero algo sí tenían seguro... ellos siempre serían parte de ella, siempre serían recordados como una leyenda, una leyenda que comenzó el 1° de agosto.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Los niños de la cabaña son los nuevo elegidos, y los nuevos nuevos que yo siempre pongo en mis historias futuristas.

Espero que les haya gustado, algo tarde, pero así lo quería publicar, una idea rara mía sobre los últimos momentos de este día.

Feliz 1° de Agosto chicos

Recuerda que la aventura siempre digievoluciona :D

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

1 de agosto de 2013


End file.
